


Fireworks

by timeladyashleywinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, fallen!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 15:31:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeladyashleywinchester/pseuds/timeladyashleywinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the Fourth of July, and Castiel was about to experience his first fireworks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

                “We’re leaving, Sammy!” Dean yells as he exits the Batcave.

                “Okay!” Sam calls from his spot at the kitchen table.

                It was the Fourth of July, and Castiel was about to experience his first fireworks.

                Dean led Cas out to the Impala, explaining the significance of the fireworks.

                “Why would you want to watch something that symbolized bombings?  Wouldn’t that be the same thing as bombing the country rather than celebrating it?” Cas asked as they entered the car.

                “Dude, you are over thinking this way too much. Just go to enjoy them. “Dean answered.

                “Then why isn’t Sam going?”

                “I dunno,” Dean replied backing out onto the street, “He said he had to do ‘research’, but I just think he doesn’t want to have to deal with people tonight.”

                Castiel nodded.

                                                                             ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                “So how have you been feeling lately?” Dean asked. It had been a little over a month since Cas and the angels had fallen, and this was his first time out.

                Castiel sighed, “I’ve been tired, but I’m doing better. Being human is different. Strange.”

                Dean chuckled, “Yes it is.”

                The two walked over the where others were sitting, and laid down a blanket. Dean sat, and motioned for Cas to sit as well. Castiel lowered himself down, and hugged his feet to his body.

                They sat for a while, just enjoying each other’s company. Castiel was the one to break their silence.

                “When are they supposed to start?”

                Dean checked his watch. He could tell Cas was impatient, “Not for a while longer. The sun has to go completely down.”

                He looked around and saw young children waving sparklers around.

                “Sit there for a second. I’ll be right back.”

                Dean got up and wandered over to a guy about his age.

                “Hey man, could I have a few of those?”              

                The guy smiled and handed him some, “Sure!”

                “Thanks. Enjoy yourselves,”

                “You too,”

                Dean walked back over to the blanket they were sharing.

                “Hey, stand up.”

                Cas did so, and turned to Dean, “What are those?”

                Dean smiled, “They’re called sparklers. You light them,” Dean did so, “And then you wave them around.”

                Castiel watched the sparks ignite on the end of the wand, and fly around.

                “Don’t those hurt?”

                “They won’t if you are careful.” Dean told him, “Come here.”

                Dean lit a sparkler, and handed it to Cas who proceeded to stand there, still as could be.

                “You gotta loosen up, Cas. Here watch,” Dean lit one, and waved it in circles, and up and down.

                Castiel nodded, and stuck his hand out for another one. Dean lit the last sparkler, and gave it to him. This time, he actually waved it around. It may have been stiff and look awkward, but he was enjoying himself. Dean swore he heard him actually giggle.

                A loud boom interrupted their fun.

                “I think the fireworks are starting.” Dean said, sitting back down on the blanket. Cas followed suit, but instead of sitting he lied down. After a few minutes of fireworks, Dean decided that it would be a good idea to lie down. They both lied on the blanket, silent. Occasionally Dean would hear a ‘Ooo’ and an ‘Ahh’, but for the most part it was silent.

                Castiel turned his head towards Dean, “I think I like fireworks.”

                Dean smiled, “I do too,”

                Castiel returned the smile, and shifted his body closer to Deans.

                It wasn’t until after the grand finale that Dean noticed Castiel had fallen asleep in his arms. 


End file.
